Abilities
by Desperate Lynx
Summary: This is the first chapter of my first story. Please don't be to judgemental and excuse my language mistakes. I am not native speaker.


**CHAPTER ****ONE**

"_Do you know the feeling, when all the people around you act like you are invisible? Well, that is technically my whole life in one sentence. I know what you may think right now - "how original", and you know what? You are completely right. I am not original, I am not interesting, I have dreams like everyone else. Just enough to blend in with the crowd. So I am also the least (or maybe the first) person you would think has some kind of superpowers. _

_I wouldn't call myself a superhero though. I have never done anything brave or just simply heroic and mainly I don't look like someone who would. I am just a short girl with long messy hair, green eyes and really childish voice. But theoretically I am "the next step of evolution". That sounds actually really good, doesn't it? But it does not feel that way. _

_Enough talking about myself. Let's focus on something more important. For example the person sitting next to me…" _

"Hey, Carys! Am I disturbing?" Tessa came into my room. Although she asked, she didn't care if she was disturbing, closed the door behind her and sat on my bed. She is my best (and only) friend in this school and sometimes I think I don't want to be friends even with her. I quickly closed my computer. I don't want anyone to see my stories. They are all stupid anyway and too personal to publish.

"You were watching porn? Come on! You finally started to be a normal person over the summer break!" She clapped her hands and then she put her shoes on my bed sheets. _Her dirty shoes!_ My eyes rolled up: "I hate you, idiot." She looked a bit confused. "Why? Everyone watches porn sometimes. It is a normal thing, or not?" Tessa's face was one big question mark. She is so stupid. That is why I hate her. "Give. Your. Shoes. Off. My. Bed!" I was so angry. Those were the only bed sheets I've had here. I will have to ask the housemaster for new ones. Tessa stood up. "Don't be a pussy! It's nothing. And it isn't a reason for you to hate me." She started to be mad at me too. Well done, Carys. She finally headed to the door and slammed with them as hard as she could. Now I don't have any friends. Thank God!

I opened the computer again and decided to check my school mail. I have to get used to it again. The summer is over. Now, log in. 15walker , pPassword44386. Wow! 34 unread emails! That is a new record. So, what do we have here? Welcome mail from our headmistress, announcement from the Student council, Welcome mail from our class teacher with our new timetables. This has the biggest priority right now. Open.

"_Dear my beloved class,_

_the new school year starts in few days and I would like you all to enjoy it as much as possible. This year you can look forward to ski trip to Germany and new dancing classes! I would also like to welcome here the new student who is joining us this year! Bravo! I would be really happy if you will help him to integrate quickly. _

_As you may have noticed, in the attachment you can see your new timetable! You will have the first lesson of the new year with me in the same classroom as usual. I can't wait to see you all again! _

_Sincerely,_

_Stacy Henderson, science teacher"_

No, no, no, no, no! I don't want any new classmate! Fuck… Why? There are already too many people in your class. I will have to sit with someone! No, no, no, no! I am so antisocial…

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! … Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-. 6:30 a.m.-1st September. I don't want to wake up, but I have too. I don't want to take that ugly uniform, but I have too. I don't want to meet other people, but I have to. Everyone has.

I arrived to school at 7:15 a.m. to enjoy the time when nearly no one is in the hallway and I can sit alone at the back table with my book. Until 7:45 a.m. I really was alone. Than the others started to trickle and too soon the first lesson started.

I always sat in the right back corner. Preferably alone, but from today on I will have to sit with someone. There are 20 seats in each classroom and we are 20 too. Simple math problem. When the bell ringed, Mrs. Henderson came into the room. Following her came also a shy-looking boy with light brown hair and caramel eyes. I froze. My whole body started to twitch and I wasn't able to move.

"Welcome, welcome! I hope you enjoyed the summer, but school is waiting! Firstly, I would like to introduce Robbie Wilson, our new student. Robbie, you can sit next to Carys. She can also be your guide for the first weeks and she can help you to get used to the new environment." Mrs. Henderson smiled as if this was the happiest moment in her life. Robbie looked at me and my eyes widened. My hands felt warm suddenly. I looked at them and saw that my fingers were glowing blue. They were fucking glowing! "Can I use the ladies room, please?" And without waiting for the answer I raced out and to the nearest restroom.

I closed the door behind me and I stood in front of the mirror. My nose felt sweaty under my thick glasses and my heart was racing. I checked my fingers again. Not just them, but my whole hands were now glowing blue and it was spreading. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I poured water over them with no result and the glow kept spreading faster and faster. Suddenly my stomach flipped and I made it to the cubicle just on time. I felt so sick. I tried to get back to the sink and take a sip of water, but I didn't make it. A second before I collapsed, I saw my reflection in the mirror for the last time. It was glowing blue.


End file.
